Mosspaws gathering, short story
by Daslytherinwarriorcatpotato
Summary: My character moss paw/talon goes to a gathering, and a murder happens. Little to no blood. Better than it sounds?


_Who would do such a crime, _Mosspaw thought, as she sat vigil with all the clans, her new friends beside her.

Mosspaw had been running for a bit, when she tripped over the log leading to the gathering island and fell. The mud splattered her face. Her mother and sister, Mist and Lynxpaw, rushed over, and started to roughly lick her face.

Mosspaw stuttered a small

"Thank you" Before carefully sliding onto the tree-bridge. THe moss was wet and soft. Her claws dug into the tree as she padded awkwardly across the tree. Redclaw looked behind at her and gave her a reassuring smile, and waved his tail to a group of cats.

Windclan." He meowed."THey run on the moor, and catch rabbits. The leader is Stumpstar. THe reason you haven't met them is because they don't share a border with us."

Mosspaw stared curiously at the strange cats with the wiry legs. THey didn't seem like the cats that ran as fast as the air, too tiny and underfeed, but looks can be deceiving. Mosspaw knew that. The cat in the front waved her stumpy tail to the cats behind her. HEr long whiskers were held up in pride. Mosspaw saw a young golden tom, about warrior age, mimicking her. She noticed almost the other cats holding themselves up in the sort of cocky way that annoyed her. Mosspaw was glad that she did not share borders with them.

Redclaw and Mist beckoned her over.

"Mosspaw, Lynxpaw," Mist mewed.

"Over there are the other apprentices," Mist continued.

"Yeah, I know. I've been to a gathering before," Lynxpaw meowed.

"Talk to them, but don't give them too much information." Redclaw interrupted.

As Mist shooed them off, Mosspaw saw the other cats, and stopped right in her were so many cats. Didn't Redclaw say not all the apprentices would be here? Well, there must be a lot of apprentices.

"Whoa" Lynxpaw awed.

"THere must be so many," Mosspaw whispered.

She counted nine apprentices, including Lynxpaw, Herself, and her brother, who had ran ahead of them on the walk there. The first cat she found her eyes lie on was a completely white she cat with red fur covering her eye. Her other eye was whitish pink. Mosspaw smiled. They both had a tiny little scratch on their ears. She was approaching the group with a pretty grey she-cat and black tom. They all smelled of Riverclan.

Mosspaw found herself staring at the sky and walking into a smaller grey tom. Her eyes widened and she hopped back.

"Sorry!" She yelped.

Strangely he laughed and walked away.

A silver tabby she cat with a red dot on her paw walked away from a tom she was talking with, and padded up to her.

"Hey, my name is Hollypaw, and I'm from Thunderclan. I'm guessing you haven't been to a gathering yet." She purred

"Yeah," Mosspaw admitted

"Who is that," MOsspaw mewed, motioning to the tom Hollypaw had been talking to before.

"Stormpaw, and Sorry about Stonepaw," Hollypaw replied quickly.

"Who?" Mosspaw inquired

"The tom you bumped into. Well," Hollypaw meowed "Make friends,"

As Hollypaw padded away, Mosspaw saw Stormpaw and Stonepaw into slip into the trees behind her. Mosspaw crouched low, and followed them. They looped around the trees, like They didn't want to be followed. Mosspaw stepped lightly behind them, and the tom she had bumped into tripped. Mosspaw, looking the other way, tripped over him.

"AAH," Mosspaw yelped.

A Stick had smacked her eye and it was bleeding.

Then Stonepaw, not realising she was hurt, mewed "You remind me of myself,"

Mosspaw grimaced, and started to walk back to the gathering, when the two toms chucked. Mosspaw reached the lake. She had been going the wrong way! She raced back to the gathering, tripping several times in her hurry.

The two toms that she had followed snickered at her, and continued talking with Hollypaw and Eaglepaw.

The two toms from Windclan were talking to the brown she cat, who was uncomfortably shifting away from the white tom. She quickly excused herself and walked up to the white she cat beside Mosspaw.

"Berrypaw is So annoying when he does this," she grimaced.

"Um, what are your names,"Mosspaw mewed uncomfortably

"Oh, I'm Ashpaw, and this is Harepaw," Mewed the white she cat, motioning to the shy brown she cat. Her fur over her eye moved, to show her eye. Just not.

She had no eye. It was just a scar. Ashpaw noticed her glance at it. Mosspaw thought she must have a lot of cats look at it. MOsspaw decided not to. She didn't want to be rude.

"What happened with BErrypaw,"Mosspaw inquired

"He accused me of wanting to join Thunderclan. Like I would break the warrior code. It's not my fault I'm half clan. I said he could've been half clan too."

Before she could think of anything to say, the white tom that Harepaw had called Berrypaw, walked up to them.

"Harepaw, that was rude of you. But i forgive you," He said in a whiny voice.

HArepaw scooched over, so Ashpaw and Mosspaw were in front of her. Immediately Mosspaw hated him. His fur was too groomed over, so he looked wet. His tiny paws were smaller than mice. He seemed to think he was the most attractive cat in the clans, but his teeth were yellow at the top, his nose was bright pink, a lump of hair covered with mud was on his stomach, and his voice still sounded like a kit, even though Mosspaw was sure he was older than her.

A tail tapped her shoulder. Ashpaw had stopped her from zoning out. Hollypaw, Lynxpaw, and a grey she cat from Riverclan Mosspaw knew as Petalpaw were standing by Ashpaw. She tilted her head at Berrypaw as if to say _Wanna go kill him_? Mosspaw knew her answer. She grinned and licked her lips. She knew what to do. Mosspaw walked up to Berrypaw. She knew that the first thing that Windclan cats were to aim for injured spots. She walked up to him and wrapped her tail around Harepaw, purring,

"C'mon, let's go,".

Mosspaw hoped that would make him mad. Petalpaw's eyes widened as she reached them.

"Berrypaw has a terrible temper, he could get-" Before she could say any more Mosspaw interrupted

"I guessed," and she turned around.

As she hoped, he attacked the place where the stick had hit her eye. She made a yelp. As Redclaw turned around, Mosspaw smirked at Berrypaw, then let Redclaw see the cut above her eye.

"Mosspaw!" He gasped. "I thought you wouldn't injure yourself, you promised."

Mosspaw looked at Berrypaw, and then at Redclaw. Her mentor had always understood her plans and way of thinking. THey were equally strange. The fact that Willowstar had given her Redclaw as a mentor was the only good thing about her.

Redclaw sighed and walked up to talk to Tigerfur, her deputy, who was talking to a Dark grey tom. As they conversed, Mosspaw saw Berrypaw shaking in anger. His eyes were wide, fur was bristled, his tiny claws were digging in and out of the soil. His accomplice was talking to him, looking angry. Mosspaw gritted her teeth. Windclan..

Redclaw, Tigerfur, and a Golden tom came padding up to the group of apprentices. The three toms looked sternly at Berrypaw.

"I heard you have hurt this she-cat," The golden tom meowed.

"B-but, I-I-I, Lionfur! P-please," Berrypaw stuttered

"Do not attack helpless she-cats." THe golden tom said sternly

Mosspaw's blood boiled. He just called her helpless. Redclaw had taken offense as well.

"Lionfur," He growled softly "I do not appreciate you calling my apprentice helpless. She fought off a grown tom after only two battle sessions. I assure you she is not helpless."

Lionfur gave a haughty 'Humph' and turned away.

"Well, he cut her, and he is only nine moons old, and she looks around ten. And do not talk back to the deputy of Windclan. " Lionfur purred venomously.

Lionfur, Redclaw, Mosspaw, and Berrypaw all walked into the trees, and she could barely hear the other cats babble.

"Yeah," Berrypaw meowed, regaining confidence.

"I'm actually seven moons," Mosspaw chimed in.

"You have no right to speak in this moment!" Lionfur hissed.

Mosspaw hissed at him. Too late, she realised that this was a mistake. Lionfur growled, and smashed his huge paw down on her tail, which was waving on the ground. Mosspaw screeched as she heard a small it wasn't her tail. Berrypaw, looking at his mentor, saw Mosspaw franticly yanking her tail away from Lionfur, decided to attack. _Crunch_. What was that noise? Mosspaw barely had time to think, and then Berrypaw leaped on top of her. _Crunch_ His claws came outstretched into her fur. _Crunch. _Mosspaw reached by lashing out, and bluntly striking his cheek, claws sheathed. _Crunch_.

Mosspaw started to look over her shoulder to where the cracking noise was coming from, but then she went flying into the water, along with Redclaw. _Crunch._ As the water filled her lungs, she heard a screeching noise. All the other cats from the gathering came running. Lionfur as gone. Berrypaw was in the back of the crowd. Shy Harepaw and the other she-cat apprentices were in the front.. THey had a tiny twigs in her mouth._Crunch._ Riverclan cats came rushing up, and taking them out of the water.

"You swam quite well, for Shadowclan," Ashpaw purred

"Harepaw, Ashpaw, Lynxpaw, Petalpaw, and I noticed your yelp. Harepaw saw Some cat lead you-" Hollypaw was cut off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" came a scream.

All the cats came rushing over. Lionfur was dragging himself out of the water, gasping.

"A cat.. They attacked Stumpstar, I don't know where she is now," He gasped.

A sickening wail came from the bushes. A new warrior had found the body. The clans gasped.

"We must sit vigil for the great leader. We will investigate this crime in the morning. Let us send three cats back to the camps, to tell the clans that we shall come back in the morning," Willowstar meowed sadly.

As Mosspaw sat down with the clans, and her friends beside her, she saw Lionfur. He retreated into the shadows, so you could not see his if to mourn, but she saw his teeth glint in the moonlight as he smiled wickedly. SHe knew who had murdered Stumpstar. She tried to tell a leader, but a force, like The Dark Forest, stopped her. Yes, she knew who murdered Stumpstar. And tomorrow, he was getting nine lives.

(And she woke up and it was all a dream, heheheheheh)


End file.
